


The Mountain Warrior

by spac3dcadet



Series: The Mountain Warrior [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-08-17 06:10:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8133250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spac3dcadet/pseuds/spac3dcadet
Summary: INSPIRED BY EVENTS FROM CAPTAIN AMERICA - Clarke is taken by Bunker One fighters (ALIE) and they turn her into a warrior to fight everyone who refuses to take the chip.  Clarke was taken shortly after she left Polis to be with her people.  She forgets who everyone is, including Lexa, until they meet again.





	1. Genesis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa discovers her villages are getting attacked. She must figure out who they are and put a stop to it.

She wiggles, opening her eyes slowly to bright, blinding light. She can’t see anything for several moments as her eyes adjust. Once things begin to focus, she looks around. Several men surround her, every one of them wearing all white. They’re speaking, and their words are muffled. Her ears take a little longer to wake up.

“Can you hear me?” the man asks. His tone implies that this is not the first time he’s asked that question.

She nods once, every part of her body feeling as though it were on fire. Why is she in so much pain? She realizes then that she is strapped to a chair. She pulls at the restraints, fear filling her veins. Wild eyed, she looks at the men and women who surround her, writing things down on wooden clipboards. Who are they? What do they want with her?

“She was one of the fallen,” a woman says. The woman is holding a clipboard, staring at her from above her glasses. “She shows no signs of being affected by the radiation. We got word from Mount Weather of these people, but connections were lost before they could tell us more about them.”

The man she was speaking to regards the girl in the chair curiously. His brows are furrowed as he takes her in. The girl begins to feel uncomfortable.

“How is her memory?” the man asks.

“Ask her,” the woman says.

“Do you know who you are?” he asks the girl.

Finding her voice, she responds, “Clarke of the. . .” Her voice fades as she tries to remember where she’s from. Where is she from? Clarke struggles against the block that is in her mind. Where is she from?

“She is no good,” the man says, sounding bored. “Try again. Her name is not Clarke anymore. She is the Mountain Warrior.”

He walks away as the woman pushes a button. A machine behind her boots up, and suddenly there is a helmet on her head. Clarke waits a moment, her heart pounding in her chest. A high pitched, long beep sounds in the helmet and a moment later, something is shooting into her head. Clarke screams.

 

“State your name,” the man demands several hours later.

Clarke looks at the man. She is exhausted. “I am the Mountain Warrior, Wanheda—”

“Stop!” he yells. “It’s no good. Rid her of all that she has learned of the Savages. Including their language. She is the Mountain Warrior of ALIE.”

The woman with the clipboard, Indie, sighs in frustration. She presses a button. Clarke’s heart beats rapidly as the machine whirs to life. She’s breathing fast, wanting to be able to take the pain, but knowing she can’t. Something shoots in her head. She screams.

 

The pain stops. Indie looks at her, a hard expression on her face. “Who are you?” she asks.

“I am the Mountain Warrior,” she responds. She says nothing more.

“Who are the allies?”

“ALIE.”

“Who are the enemies?”

“The Savages.”

“Together,” the woman says. A moment later, she adds the following words in a slow sequence: “Weakness. Fire. Resurrection. Three hundred. Dormant. One. Fallen. Start. Ark.” After that final word, the Mountain Warrior stiffens.

“I am ready,” she says, eyes narrowing, “for your commands.”

 

Lexa is sitting on her throne. Marcus Kane of the Sky People stands in front of her, attempting to tell her what they can do to make sure their people can live together. She is only half-listening, her thoughts drifting to Clarke. Her thoughts wander to their first conversations. A few months ago, they accepted Clarke’s death. They spent a few weeks in mourning, and moved on. Lexa has not moved on quite yet.

This is why she never allowed herself to fall in love after Costia. Love is weakness. It’s making her weak now. She has to be strong for her people. How can she do that if she keeps thinking about Clarke?

“Our meeting is done,” Lexa says, cutting off whatever it was Kane was saying. “Thank you, Marcus Kane kom Skai Kru. I will send Roan if I need anything more.” Lexa named Roan her second after Clarke’s death.

Confused, Kane leaves, Indra close behind him.

“Did you hear a thing he said, Heda?” Roan asks skeptically. Lexa hates the way Roan talks to her, hates the way he says ‘Heda,’ as though it were a joke. If it weren’t for Clarke’s fondness of him, and the fact that he had saved her life, she would have had him executed months ago.

After Lexa and Clarke came together for the first time, and Clarke had gone off to be with her people, Lexa heard a gunshot. Running from her room, Lexa saw Clarke, Murphy, and Roan standing together over Titus. He had a bullet in his head, and Roan was holding the gun. Clarke explained Titus had been going after her, and Roan had saved her life. Lexa didn’t know how Roan had gotten there, but she was grateful for him.

“It doesn’t matter what he was saying,” Lexa snaps in answer to his question. “My people think Skai Kru is responsible for the massacre of another village. How can we tell them they’re not if we don’t know ourselves?”

A few days ago, Lexa got word of a village near Polis that was completely wiped out. None of the twelve clans would have risked breaking her coalition, so everyone assumes it was the Skai Kru, the newest clan. Their history with villages doesn’t help their case. Lexa doesn’t want to believe they would do something like that, but with Clarke gone, she isn’t sure how much she trusts them.

“Do you think they’d do that?” Roan asks in his bored tone. Lexa stands in frustration, taking everything she is not to put a spear through him right now.

“How are we to know?” she demands. “They have done worse to our people.” She stalks from the room to her bedroom. She’s upset, sadness creeping into her heart as it so often does when she thinks of Clarke’s people. She made a promise, and she intends to keep her word. Her emotions are hard to control when she thinks of Clarke, though. She sits on her bed, willing the tears to stay where they are.

She misses Clarke.

 

Lexa is woken up by banging on the door.

“Heda, there has been another death,” Roan says.

“Who was it?” Lexa demands, suddenly awake.

Roan hesitates a moment before saying, “Lena of the Boat People’s ambassador. His name was Derrick.”

Lexa feels little for this death. Luna left long ago, before Lexa was supposed to fight her. Lexa knows how great of a fighter Luna is - or was. She knows if it weren’t for her leaving, Lexa would probably be dead. However, Lexa was never one to flee from a fight. Luna is as good as dead to her, regardless of the respect she held for her.

“I will go,” Lexa says. “We need to put a stop to this.”


	2. Legend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa heads over to Luna and her people in hopes to figure out what the hell is happening, and who is behind it.
> 
> The Mountain Warrior hits home.

Lexa stands before Luna, a lump in her chest. She hasn’t seen or spoken to Luna in several years. She hasn’t changed much, her hair still wildly untameable, her eyes still full of a fierceness that some may find intimidating, yet Luna holds herself with an air that still makes her approachable. Lexa always admired Luna, regardless of their differences.

Even now, Luna is composed, though her eyes are red. Derrick was a lover to her, as well as her ambassador. Lexa knows how she must feel.

Lexa brought with her Roan, Bellamy Blake, Octavia Blake, and Marcus Kane. They’re the only ones who Lexa trusts right now. Like Roan, if it weren’t for Clarke, Bellamy would have been executed several months ago. With the guidance of Roan, Lexa decided Bellamy could be free - if he handed over Pike so that he could answer for his crimes. Bellamy did so without hesitation. Now, Lexa keeps him close so she can keep an eye on him.  She still does not trust him.

“Did you see how many there were?” Kane asks Luna.

“There is only one of them,” Luna says.

“Did you see him?” Lexa demands.

“She,” Luna begins, staring at Lexa, “was wearing all black. A hood covered her head, a black mask covered her face. She had the Pramheda’s symbol on her chest.” Luna traces an infinity sign over her chest.  “I did not see her.  Derrick did.”

Lexa hesitates. “You don’t think - ”

“It is,” Luna interrupts.

Lexa considers this. “That’s just a legend.”

“She’s real.”

“Who’s real?” Bellamy demands.

Lexa doesn’t take her eyes from Luna as she explains, “The Pramheda warned the first people of someone who would come to destroy us. She said they would try to take over our people. We thought it superstition. But it sounds like she is here.” Lexa kept her face neutral, but her chest ached. She knew it'd take a lot more than just her people to stop someone like this, if all the legends about her were true.

“She’s coming for everyone,” Luna warns. “Derrick was on the mainland when he saw her. She told him to take a pill, and he refused. She made sure he was alive long enough to warn us…” Her voice trails off, and she clears her throat. “She’s coming for you, too.”

“She already got us,” Octavia tells her. “ALIE has control over - ”

“It’s not just ALIE you should be worried about anymore,” Luna says. “She’s a computer program. The Mountain Warrior is real. She has no mercy. And she won’t take no for an answer.”

 

Lexa considers the things she learned today while she sits with the others at supper. She stares at the food sitting in front of her, unable to eat. Kane is talking animatedly to one of Luna’s people, while the others sit and eat quietly. There is an unspoken fear that no one wants to voice: _What if it’s her?_

She shakes that thought from her head. She would rather Clarke dead than be one of ALIE’s slaves. There is no way they got her. She is too strong for them. Lexa sighs heavily before standing. Without saying anything to the others, she walks out.

Lexa takes a deep breath of the salty air. The moonlight dances on the water, waves crashing into one another. She leans against the railing and looks down. There is so much darkness here. Yet somehow it does not feel lonely. She suspects Luna would never let anyone feel anything but at home here. That’s just how she is.

“We’ll find the warrior,” comes a voice behind her. Lexa turns her head to see Bellamy. He’s standing a few feet away, regarding her carefully. He doesn’t want to make the wrong move. Lexa turns her attention back to the water.

“I will kill her myself,” Lexa murmurs. Bellamy walks to the edge, setting hand on the railing. He still keeps several feet between them.

“What if it’s her?” he asks quietly.

“It’s not,” she says without hesitation.

“You’re going after her.” It wasn’t a question.

“I have to.”

“You don’t have to do this alone,” he says.

Lexa looks at him. He’s staring out at the water, up at the moon. When he feels her eyes on him, he looks at her. “You’re not going with me,” she snaps.

“Lexa - ”

She’s ready to yell at him. She has already prepared an argument as to why he can’t go with her, all the reasons she doesn’t trust him. However, as she thinks about it, maybe he should go with her. Who else would keep an eye on him? She has also seen enough of him to make her believe he would not hesitate to kill the Warrior.  He follows his leaders, does as he’s told.  She still does not trust him, but he's probably one of the only ones who would actually get the job done.

“Fine,” is all she says. Bellamy is so surprised, he stays silent.

 

The night is quiet. Nothing makes a sound as the Mountain Warrior creeps by the camp; her footsteps are even silent. She uses the shadow of a tree to shield her from sight.  There are lights on, nearly blinding. She hears a few people hollering at each other. She counts the guards by the entrance: one, two, three. Easy enough.

Staying among the trees, careful not to make a sound, she creeps to the gate. She grabs the bow off her back and nocks an arrow. It’s explosive, so she must be careful to hit the target. She waits a few seconds and then--

The arrow hits the side of the gate, making a small metal noise. The guards walk to see what the noise was and a few seconds later, it explodes. The gate falls onto the guards, leaving them crushed under it. Some who heard the explosion come running out. The Mountain Warrior runs into the camp, dodging the bullets that are flying by. As she runs, she takes out another guard with a knife and grabs his gun. She makes it to the main building, though alarms have been sounded. She isn’t worried.

The Mountain Warrior walks down one of the halls. She can hear shouting through the vents. She slips into a dark room and waits as a group runs down the hall, one yelling orders to the others. Once they’ve passed, she hurries down the hall. The captain showed her a blueprint of this camp. She knew where she had to go, and she knew the shortcuts she could take to get there.

It was almost too easy for the Mountain Warrior to find the infirmary where the chips are kept. She almost laughs at the stupidity of these people. She opens a case that holds a single chip with their symbol on it. She grabs the chip and turns to leave.

Standing in front of her is a woman with long, light brown hair. She has on dirt stained clothes, and dirt smears her face. She stares at the Mountain Warrior, and the warrior stares back.

“Who are you?” the woman asks.

The Mountain Warrior doesn’t respond. She hesitates for only a heartbeat before acting.  She hears too many people, and she can’t risk getting caught. She stuffs the chip into a safe pocket by her breast, takes her gun and shoots the woman in the leg so she can’t follow her, and runs out a back door. She hears people running for the woman.

“Abby!”

The Mountain Warrior slips into the night and heads back to her captain.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa, Bellamy, and Roan head out to find the Mountain Warrior.
> 
> The Warrior arrives to the Bunker and is given a new mission.

There is chaos in the camp as Lexa arrives with the others.  Lexa hesitates a moment, watching as people run up to Kane, all of them hysterical.  Lexa knows without listening to them that the Mountain Warrior has hit Arkadia.  Her chest twists as her imagination runs wild.

Roan leans close to Lexa.  “What should we do, Heda?” he murmurs.

She rolls her eyes.  “Kane needs to calm his people before I do it for him.”

“Now that’s something I’d like to see,” Roan mumbles, and Lexa fought the urge to punch him.  

“Tell Bellamy we leave tomorrow at dawn,” Lexa commands Roan.  “I’m not waiting for him.  If he’s late, he’s not coming.”  She begins walking toward Polis, knowing that Roan will be close behind.

Lexa tries to keep on her front.  She tries to hide the emotions she’s feeling, but she can’t any longer.  Now that she’s alone, she allows herself to feel the grief, the pain, the fear.  She leans against a tree, willing the tears to stay where they are.  When was the last time she cried?

Footsteps come from behind her and she hastily wipes away her tears.  Roan appears a few moments later, and he looks at her knowingly.

“Bellamy will be here,” he tells her softly.

Lexa scowls, but doesn’t respond.  She has no more energy to fight or hate.  She walks back to Polis, Roan trailing a few feet behind her.  Neither of them say anything as they walk the several miles home.  She doesn’t want to talk about what he saw.  She doesn’t want to talk about the many possibilities there are in regards to who the Mountain Warrior may be.  She doesn’t want to feel for a few hours.

Which is why, when they arrive back to Polis, she and Roan train.  Both of them are good at fighting.  That much was seen at the duel, when she killed his mother.  However, this is a way for her to get her mind off of things for a bit.  Besides, she hasn’t had a good fight with anyone for a long time.  Roan is a worthy opponent.

Once she has exhausted herself, she leaves without a word to him.

 

Unsurprisingly, Bellamy is at the gate before Lexa even arrives.  He drove a vehicle there, and he stands in front of it now, gun in hand.  Lexa snorts.  There’s no way in hell she would ride in that thing.  It’d be too loud.  She has Roan prepare horses for them.

“We’re not taking that,” she tells him as she approaches.

Bellamy looks at it and shrugs.  “Fine by me,” he says.  “I don’t think we have the gas, anyway.”

Lexa doesn’t respond.  She doesn’t care about the stupid Sky People problems.  They stand together in silence until Roan arrives with the horses.  Thankfully, there are three of them, which means he’ll be with them.  She won’t have to be with Bellamy by herself.

“Ready?” he asks.  The horses are already stocked with supplies for their travelling.

Lexa mounts her horse and watches as Roan and Bellamy mount theirs.  Bellamy struggles a little, but he gets the hang of it quickly.  Good.  Without a word, Lexa leads the two men forward.  Lexa isn’t quite sure where to begin the hunt for the Mountain Warrior, but she follows her instinct toward the valleys.  There are many places for the warrior to hide there.

“Maybe we should stay,” Roan says.  “She may decide to come to Polis next.”

He couldn’t have said something before they left?  Lexa doesn’t look at him when she says, “And if she does, Indra and Octavia will capture her.”  She has enough faith in the two warriors that should something happen there, they will take care of it.

“I’m just saying,” Roan continues.  “Maybe this isn’t the right move.”

This is the first time in a while that he has questioned her.  She wants to take her sword to his neck just to shut him up, but she considers her plans.  Deciding it was better to leave, she shakes her head.  “We will find her.”  She thinks of the legends, and knows the Mountain Warrior will end up around the valleys sooner or later.

“She took the chip,” Bellamy says suddenly.  Lexa looks at him.

“The chip?” she asks.

“We had a chip in the infirmary,” he tells her.  “Abby and Jackson wanted to test it to see if they could figure out how it worked.  She took it.”

Lexa looks forward again as she processes this.  What would the Mountain Warrior need with a chip?  She’s working for someone, Lexa realizes.  But who?  The legend of the Mountain Warrior implied there would be a people long forgotten who would train a warrior to take over all the lands.  They would show no mercy, and they would not fail.  The Mountain Warrior is working for these people.  Lexa tries to remember details, but it has been so long since she heard the story that she can’t remember where it is these people come from.

“Roan, did you hear the legends of the Mountain Warrior when you were young?” she asks him.

“Only briefly, Heda,” he replies.

“Do you remember where the people come from?” she asks.

“The mountains,” he says.  “Probably why they call her the Mountain Warrior.”

Lexa clenches her teeth and doesn’t respond.  They continue to the valleys without another word.  Maybe it’s not such a good idea that Roan is with them.

 

The Mountain Warrior stands before her captain.  He smiles at her as she approaches his desk.  She pushes back her dark hood, which is big enough to only cover her eyes.  Her eyes, which are cool and lifeless.  Unforgiving.  She reaches into the pocket by her breast and pulls out the chip.  She sets it in front of him.

“Good work, Warrior,” he says to her.  He picks up the chip and examines it, his leather gloves aching with each movement.  “Go to Dr. Long for your next assignment.  She will tell you everything you need to know.”

The warrior nods once before turning to leave, her cape billowing behind her.  She walks to the laboratory without stopping to talk to anyone.  Some glance at her, others ignore her completely.  She doesn’t notice either way.  Right now, her mission is to find Dr. Long.

When she enters the lab, she finds Dr. Long examining her clipboards, standing in front of the chair in which the Mountain Warrior was trained. 

“Doctor,” the warrior says by way of greeting.

“Ah, our warrior!” the doctor says happily.  “You’ve completed every mission successfully thus far.  We have a group of Savages on the hunt for you.  Fortunately, they’re very important savages.  This is your next mission.”

“What would you like me to do, Doctor?”

“There is only one thing you can do that will cause the kind of stir we are looking for,” she says.  “Kill them.”

The Mountain Warrior nods and leaves the lab, pulling her hood back over her head.

 


End file.
